Flora
by LucyMaxine
Summary: MACUSA are making no progress with Grindelwald. Trying to avoid the prohecy they know about, Lucianna and Seraphina Picquery are faced with a decision they do not want but they have to. Flora Goldstein is the only person who may be able to break the Dark Wizard but a prophecy about the two isn't helping matters but they are forced into a choice that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy 3rd Anniversary Newtina Nerds Family!**_

_**Today marks 3 years since this crazy group chat was formed and it's been an adventures. These girls have become my family and I can't imagine life without them now. I promised an new rewritten fic and here it is.**_

_**Lots of love,  
LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Flora-Part 1:**

**New York-Three months after Grindelwald's capture:**

"So he's still not talking?" Queenie asked Tina as the two were sat with Jacob and Newt around the table. Jacob had been forced to take a vow that he wouldn't reveal the presence of witches and wizards in New York and he'd instantly agreed. Tina wasn't happy but there was nothing she could do.

"No he won't say a thing so we can't find Mr. Graves but we know he's still alive and he's well but needs attention. His girlfriend must be beside herself. There's bee no news of him at all," Tina said, "and, until Grindelwald speaks, we have no idea where to look for him."

"Please tell me the lock on that thing is fixed," Jacob said as he eyed Newt's case.

"Don't worry. Everything is securely locked inside that case now," Newt said, "the President saw to it herself that the locks were changed. Her sister also had a look."

"Well Luciana is Head of the Auror Office in Graves' absence," Queenie said before making them all more hot cocoa, "can't you find out if anything has been said overnight when you go in tomorrow?"

"Of course I will but it appears to me as if Grindelwald is waiting for someone to show up before he speaks," Tina sighed, "I'm going to bed," she said picking up her cup and heading to the sisters' bedroom and sliding the door shut.

The next morning arrived and Tina headed into MACUSA and looked around before heading up to the Auror Office.

"Luc… we cannot involve her. She and him are the Prophecy and that is the end of it," came the President's voice.

"Yes but we need him to talk and she is the only one who can make him talk. We need to find Graves. I know she's his girlfriend as well but maybe she can reach out to him," Luciana Picquery's voice reached Tina's ears, "we are going to face no choice soon in that we have to involve her."

"I don't really want to because it's too risky," Seraphina said as she moved towards the door, leaving Tina frozen as she came face to face with the Picquery sisters.

"I didn't mean to overhear at all," Tina said quickly as she looked at the President, "I just came to see if he was finally talking…"

"He will not budge at all and we just cannot think of a way to get him to talk," Seraphina said.

"Whatever you have heard keep it to yourself Goldstein," Luciana warned before she headed off after her sister and Tina couldn't help but wonder what they had been on about.

Newt was down in the case and Jacob was finishing off at the bakery so Tina naturally began to fill Queenie in on what she'd overheard.

"And they think this witch is the key to getting Grindelwald to open up?" the younger asked.

"Yes and whoever she is she is also Mr. Graves' girlfriend and they think that is the key to finding out where he is. The only problem is that there is some sort of prophecy involving this witch and Grindelwald and that makes it risky putting this witch in with Grindelwald," Tina said as she noticed Queenie's eyes widening.

"You don't think it's her… Flora…?" Queenie asked.

"It can't be. She's over the other side of the country…"

"I'm feeling her again. I think she's back in New York Teenie," Queenie sighed as she finally admitted something that she'd felt for weeks.

"She can't be. We'd have been told by now. I'd have seen her in the Auror Office."

"Not unless she's not back at MACUSA yet," Queenie said as she heard footsteps and turned to see Newt and Jacob both there.

"Who are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"Our youngest sister," Tina said as she looked at the men, "we don't talk about her because she caused the deaths of our parents."

"They died of Dragon Pox though," Jacob said.

"That Flora contracted. Somehow she got better and they both died. Whether they made some sort of deal to save her or not we don't know," Queenie said, "she's been training in Los Angeles but I've been feeling her thoughts. She's a Legillimens like me so I know if she's around again and I felt her a few weeks back but never thought anything of it until Teenie…"

"Heard the President and her sister talking about a witch with a prophecy linked to Grindelwald and is Mr. Graves' girlfriend. Then Queenie said about hearing Flora's thoughts…"

"So where is she now?" Newt asked, "you said she was in Los Angeles…?"

"Well when our aunt took us in we made it clear that we didn't want Flora with us so she went to the President's sister, Luciana, who is Head of the Auror Office. I was 7, Queenie 5 and Flora was 3 when Ma and Pa died," Tina said, "she saw me at school as she became a Thunderbird like me but we managed to avoid each other and then when she left Ilvermorny she was sent to MACUSA's Los Angeles division to do her training and then she was meant to be stationed out there but clearly that changed and she's back here."

"But Teenie said there's a prophecy of a witch and Grindelwald and Teenie thinks it could be about Flora but she's not Graves' girlfriend unless they've met somehow," Queenie added but we aren't sure if she really is back or not. All we know is that I've heard her thoughts and I haven't been able to do that in years."

"Can't you ask?" Jacob asked.

"We can do but all we can do is wait and see what's going on really. If it is Flora back then there will be a storm coming as we will see her for the first time since she was 17 and she's 21 now," Tina said, "but MACUSA finding Mr. Graves is more important so I will have to try and put any feelings aside," she said before heading to the bathroom.

"This is going to get hard," Queenie said, "but I forgive Flora… just don't tell Teen," she said and the two nodded before the blonde witch began to make the dinner but things were about to get interesting as all things were pointing to Flora being back and Queenie was unsure if Tina was ready to face their sister when the time came.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! So I should have updated yesterday buuuuut I may have been in the cinema all afternoon watching Frozen 2 and Little Women. I love these moves as much as I love the live action Aladdin last year. I've finally shaken off the virus and am back writing finally! Hope everything is going well._**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_LM xxx_**

* * *

**Flora-Part 2:**

"We cannot involve her in the Grindelwald case," Seraphina said, "it is not worth the risk. If he does manage to win her over then we are finished."

"But what about if she manages to make him see the light? She has had that effect on others," Luciana said as she looked at her sister.

"We cannot let her in alone with him," Seraphina said, "someone has to be in with her and him or he is behind glass."

"What are you two arguing about…again?" came a voice that stopped them in their tracks.

"Flora it's nothing to do with you so you don't need to worry," Luciana said as she looked at her sister.

"Grindelwald is still remaining silent isn't he?" Flora questioned.

Luciana looked at her younger sister and sighed softly.

"Yes he is and we need him to start talking if we are going to find Graves before it's too late," she said.

"So my boyfriend is Merlin knows where and possibly dying because you're afraid to put me in there?" Flora asked, her temper beginning to flare up, "we have to find him and save him. He may remember things about what Grindelwald was up to," she said.

"First of all you need to calm down Flora. Arguing and getting frustrated won't get us anywhere. We have to think about the risks," Seraphina said, trying to calm Flora down.

"My boyfriend is out there somewhere and you are telling me to calm down? You're telling me to calm down? You'd be doing the same if it were your boyfriend," Flora said as she crossed her arms and looked at the sisters before storming off to the kitchen.

"She does has a point. We're doing everything we can to keep her out of it but keeping her here when she could be just what we need is frustrating her," Luciana said as she heard the door to the kitchen slam closed.

"But the prophecy…" Seraphina started.

"We will have to monitor them carefully if we let her in," Luciana said before nervously making her way to the kitchen.

"What are you afraid of? Me coming up against Tina? Queenie and I have already connected again so it's only a matter of time before Tina finds out that I'm back," Flora said as she used her wand to make herself some food, "I also miss him. Percival. He was taken soon after we got together and I would do anything to get him back."

"We know you would but you are also so hot headed that you and Grindelwald together could really be a disaster… especially with your boyfriend's life at stake," Luciana said.

"Maybe that's why I need to be in there. Not everyone is evil. I believe that there is something good in there that I can yield to my advantage and make him give up the information that we really need. Stop making up lies because I am really getting sick and tired of being protected Luc. I'm 21-years-old now and I have to put all this training to use somehow or I might as well just transfer out to the LA division and stay there because I really am not getting anywhere being here am I?" Flora asked before turning back to the stew that she was making.

Luciana and Seraphina sighed and looked at each other. They couldn't tell her about the prophecy and how it could be her. It was impractical to tell her that as that would have sent her even more determined to prove everyone wrong. A prophecy was just words that didn't define a person. Actions were. Flora was as stubborn as Tina sometimes and then she was her own person, a kind and gentle girl but she was so like Tina when it came to tempers and stubbornness that she was hard to tame sometimes.

Luciana sighed. Flora did have a point. She always had a point no matter how hot headed she was. They were making no headway with Grindelwald and Flora was slowly stating to become their only option but they didn't want her in there in the first place.

"Flora it's not that we don't want you in there it's more the fact that he can manipulate people…"

"We know that I am hard to turn against people. Even they couldn't convince me to stay in LA when they really wanted me to. You don't know unless you put me in there," Flora said, "seems like you are doing everything possible to avoid the only answer and solution that is staring you in the face which is me going in there and giving it my best shot to solve this mystery as to where Percival is."

"How would you manage to get answers out of him when nobody else can?" Seraphina asked.

"Because there is one thing I have in common with him and that is being an outsider and shunned by the family," Flora said, "that and I need to be given a chance to prove myself that sending me away for training was worth it. The first chance I get and you want me to just sit back in the background and do nothing."

The sisters looked at each other. This was clearly something they weren't going to win and they knew Flora was likely to force her way in if they didn't let her.

"Fine. I guess you will have to get involved," Seraphina sighed as she looked at Flora, "but if anything happens that we don't like and we will be pulling you out of the contact team," she said.

Flora turned around and looked at the two.

"Fine, deal," Flora said, "I am glad to see that you have reached the only obvious conclusion that was possible."

"Fine but we need to get things prepared and what notes we have gathered together before you set foot in MACUSA," Seraphina said, "also there is the small fact of breaking the news to the team and your sisters."

"One more thing. I want to be allowed to come into MACUSA and read the notes through before I am sent in there with Grindelwald. I have to be prepared," Flora said with a smirk.

"In secret," Luciana said.

"Fine. Done deal. Stew?" Flora asked causing the sisters to laugh.

"You are sneaky Flora Eliza Goldstein," Luciana replied and that was the end of the discussion. Flora would be on the team and the Picquerys would be on alert, ready to stop the prophecy if it should begin to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Happy New Year! Yes I know it's February but I was struck down with a virus for much of January a a fair few other issues and things so I'm saying my 2020 starts this month. I finally feel like myself again and am hoping to get back to writing ad just catching up on everything I lost in Januray. Enjoy the update.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Flora-Part 3:**

The next big headache for the Picquery sisters was how to tell the Aurors that Flora was coming back to New York and straight into the most talked about case in recent years… and as the Dark Wizard's interrogator.

"Surely a meeting would be the best way to handle this," Luciana said, "I mean one that they must all attend so they find out at the same time. I don't really want this news being heard second hand," she said, "also my fears are the Ghost getting hold of this and then that is it. It's all over."

Seraphina nodded, wondering too if that was the best option for the truth to come out,

"I'm sure we would face a bit of a backlash but Flora is unknown to Grindelwald and if this prophecy is about them then she will be able to use her connection to him. Even if she doesn't know about it then it's something that we have against him," she said.

"Would he know about it though? He could use it against her…"

"Flora's smart, smarter than the pair of us. She'll be OK. The only thing I would suggest is that the Goldsteins find out right before the meeting. The last thing I need is Porpentina's temper flaring up because she was never told first. It's a huge risk in the first place putting Flora in with Grindelwald but Flora's right. We have no other option. As soon as Flora is up to speed with everything we will call the meeting and inform the Goldsteins and then go straight into the meeting with the rest of the Aurors so Porpentina can't cause a row and everyone finds out that way," Seraphina said. Luciana nodded and that was the end of that.

Tina, meanwhile, was allowing Queenie to get her ready for a date with Newt. Queenie and Jacob were going to take care of the Creatures so Newt could take Tina out on a much-needed date between the two.

"Queenie… this is all too much," Tina sighed.

"Oh come on Teenie. I have kept you as much of you as I could," the younger replied, "you still look like you." Tina sighed and let Queenie have her way as it kept her happy and quiet. That and Queenie was in her element so it was easy to remain silent.

"Wow. You look amazing," Newt said, stumbling over his words when he saw Tina as he came out of the Case, "we're going to the Blind Pig and this time there will be no arrests," he said before blushing and then apparating out with Tina.

"Of all the places you could have picked Newt and you had to pick this place," Tina said as she knocked on the door before they were permitted to enter. Newt sighed as he had only wanted to take her somewhere nice. Granted a speakeasy was probably not the best place for them but that place was where he had first noticed how beautiful Tina really was. Yes Queenie was beautiful but Tina just had something that appealed to him that Queenie didn't.

The two found seats and Newt instantly went up to the bar and ordered them some drinks before returning to Tina.

"Here was where it really all started for… us when you think about it. This was where we began to work together and that meant a lot to me," Newt said before he looked down and grabbed a drink. He was still so awkward around her despite everything and he looked at her and smiled.

Tina smiled back before looking around to see who was around. Her eyes fell on someone and she had to double take. The witch looked exactly like Flora would have done and she turned away and then turned back but the witch had moved on. If only Queenie had been there then she would have been able to tell.

"You know I don't know what I would do if I saw Flora again. It's bee far too long since I saw her last. Queenie had received her letter for Ilvermorny and Luciana had taken her in," Tina said causing Newt to focus on her.

"So Flora is three years younger than Queenie? She was the one who told me about her," Newt said, "also you've told me bits about her as well."

Tina sighed and used her wand to make her hair more normal.

"Yes. Flora is three years younger than Queenie and Luciana is the President's older sister and currently Head of the Auror Office seeing as Graves is missing. Last thing I heard was he was dating Flora with a long distance relationship. It pays to know who is the department gossip," Tina said as she tucked some hair behind her ear and looked at Newt.

"Flora dating Graves? How does that make you feel?" Newt asked.

"I don't know. There's a lot of things I want to know with Flora and there are a fair few things that I really don't want to know," Tina sighed.

"Well lets just enjoy tonight," Newt said to her and she nodded, happy to get on with the date.

Tina was able to focus on the date for a while before she shyly asked if they could go and get some fresh air to which Newt agreed. She cast a warming charm on herself as she and Newt began to walk around the streets of New York together. Newt felt as Tina began to relax as they walked and he was relieved about that as he wanted her to relax more as she was lovely when she was relaxed.

"Can we go home?" Tina sighed after a while, "sorry to cut the night short but I need to see if Queenie has sensed Flora."

Newt looked disappointed but he could understand Tina as Flora was such a sensitive subject for the sisters right at that moment. He led her down to a dark ally before he apparated them straight back into the apartment, determined to take her out again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Hope your February is going well. The UK is currently getting battered by storms so it's a case of staying inside where it's safe. It's also still very cold here as well so staying inside an warm is also a great idea currently. A couple of fics I'm waiting to see what happens with them so stay tuned. I also have a book where I'm writing my ideas down in as well.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Flora-Part 4:**

Newt was out at MACUSA and Jacob was at the bakery giving Tina and Queenie some rare time alone and Flora was naturally their topic of discussion.

"Have you been able to see if you can hear her thoughts?" Tina quizzed, "I mean Luciana and the President aren't going to exactly be open if she is back knowing how we feel about her."

"No but there is something that I cannot pin point Teenie. Chances are her shields have improved a lot with her being away. I don't think that she will be aware that I am trying to reach her to see if she is back," Queenie said, "I mean I still can't control mine fully so the chances of her being able to control hers well are low but then it depends on what training she's had."

"She can't be back yet. I mean why bring her back here unless there is a reason they need her here… unless they've brought her back for the Grindelwald case," Tina mused, "but the President and Luciana wouldn't be that stupid to bring her back. She's the youngest qualified Auror in the country. A case like this would be too much for her to handle…"

"But everyone here is getting nowhere with Grindelwald and we need answers and fast. Graves is somewhere and probably not in a good way at all," Queenie said, "time is not on our side here. They would be considering it I suspect because of the silence that he is keeping."

Tina sighed and nodded before Newt's apparation dragged her from her thoughts.

"I'm to take Queenie to the bakery. Jacob's orders," he said before Queenie quickly grabbed her wand and straightened herself up and soon disappeared with Newt. Tina just got lost in her thoughts again before Newt arrived back and looked at her, "come on. Lets go and feed these creatures," he said before leading her down into the case and then the shed.

"When are you going to think about a proper house for all these creatures?" Tina asked.

"Once I find somewhere I can stay for a while and get someone to help me look after them then I can set up proper homes for them," Newt said, "but with me staying here and the Creatures department opening I need to be here for now."

Tina just nodded before Newt began to show her how to prepare the food without magic. It was a very hard lesson for Tina as she was used to using her wand for everything.

"This is not very pleasant. How do you do it?" Tina questioned.

"Once you've done it for a while you gradually get used to it and are able to just do it without thinking really," he said before handing her a basket and heading out into the main area of the case.

Queenie, meanwhile, was also getting her own lesson in non-magical practices. Jacob was teaching her how to make pastry without magic. Whereas Tina wasn't warming to it, Queenie was very much enjoying getting her hands dirty… well she had cast a spell to keep her nails clean… and making the pastries from scratch.

"Magic sure is quicker," Queenie said as she kneaded some pastry, "but feeling how the dough changes is also something I have never had the privilege of feeling before. Maybe I should come and work here honey when I'm not working at MACUSA."

"I'd like that," Jacob smiled as he looked towards the shop area and kissed her cheek before telling her to keep kneading and then headed out to see the customers.

Eventually Queenie joined him, asking what the customers though about everything and seeing if they wanted anything new. She was sure that Jacob would be able to come up with anything the customers wanted. The bakery was thriving after all.

Flora was in Luciana's cordoned off office as she had been smuggled into MACUSA and was sat, as usual, crossed legged on the floor surrounded by the case notes for Grindelwald. She had made a slight mess of her foster mother's desk but a flick of the wand would clear that up later and then she'd try and see if she could stay later. It would be better if she could walk around MACUSA and see everything, find her way around again before she was reintroduced to everyone. Last time they'd seen her she had been a 17-year-old fresh out of school Auror-in-training and now she was a 21-year-old Auror, the youngest one in the country and back to work on the most high profile case for a fair few years.

She sighed before she heard a knock on the door and didn't even look up as she gave the person permission to enter the office.

"Brought you refreshments," came Luciana's voice.

"Stick it on the desk and I'll have it in a few minutes," Flora told her before she picked up her quill and wrote something down in her notebook.

"Sera and I are going to tell your sisters tomorrow," Luciana said and it had the desired effect as Flora broke her concentration and looked at her.

"Tomorrow? Isn't that a little soon? I've only just come back…" the 21-year-old said and bit on her lip.

"Not really if we want them to know before everyone else Flora. You're going out and about in New York. It's only a matter of time before Tina sees you or Queenie's mind finds yours," Luciana said, "we don't want that to happen because Tina will just flare up."

"Yes. That's very true. I think Queenie will figure it out soon enough though. I can already feel her mind when she's here," Flora confessed, "it's only a matter of time before she does the same," she added before telling Luciana to go ahead and tell Tina and Queenie that she was back.

The next day and Tina and Queenie were surprised when they were told to head to the President's office as soon as they arrived at MACUSA the next day.

"Ah Goldsteins. Thank you for coming," Seraphina said before Luciana walked into the office and closed the door.

"Did we really have a choice Madam President?" Tina asked.

"No you didn't," the President said, "now this is something we will also need you to keep this secret from everyone for now. As you both know Grindelwald is staying silent and Graves is still missing. Because of this we have had to take a step we wanted to avoid, but we had no choice."

"What is it?" Queenie asked.

"Your sister is back. Flora… and she's going straight onto the Grindelwald case…"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Happy **__**March! It's super hard... but not at the same time to believe that the 3rd month of the year is upon us and guess what? I'm finally managing to start getting into a writing pattern... finally! I need to get more organised with my planning though but one thing at a time right? Enjoy the update.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Flora-Part 5:**

"You cannot be serious!" Tina said instantly as soon as the words had processed with her, "she cannot be allowed to do that case. No way. She is too young and has no idea about the case."

"Nobody can make a breakthrough Teenie. They wouldn't be doing this is they had a choice," Queenie said, "Grindelwald won't talk to anyone about anything and Mr. Graves is running out of time and could die if they don't try something soon," she said.

"Flora isn't even in New York!" Tina said, "she's in Los Angeles." Luciana and Queenie both looked at her.

"She's holed up in my office getting up to speed on the case so as soon as the Aurors know that she's back we can put her straight in there," Luciana said with a sigh, "we wouldn't even be considering this if we had any other option."

"I've felt her the last few days that I have been here…" Queenie said as she bit her lip and looked at her sister, "I didn't say anything because I know how you feel about her and you would have tried to find her."

"You aren't wrong there. I would want to see her for myself and then possibly yell at her for being back," Tina sighed. Her anger was deeper than Queenie's when it came to their sister and she wondered if and when she'd come face to face with her sister.

Queenie then looked back at Seraphina and Luciana.

"There's something else isn't there?" she asked as she looked at them, "something serious that you're not telling us," she said before she and Tina were told to sit down.

"Queenie is right. There is something… something that we suspect but cannot confirm," Seraphina said as she looked at the sisters, "there's a prophecy about a girl and Grindelwald but we aren't sure who it's about but it speaks of betrayal and opposites that join to change the world, who fall in love…"

"You think it could be about Flora?" Tina asked as she processed what was being said, "and that's why it's been so hard deciding what to do…"

Silence fell on the office as Seraphina and Luciana thought carefully about their next words and who was going to say them. Neither knew really what to say or do. The whole Flora situation was delicate in the first place, with out the added complication.

"Yes we think it could be about Flora but it doesn't say a name which makes it a total guess," Luciana said, "we are left with this option and it's the one we really didn't want. If there was another way then we would've done it by now," she sighed.

"What I don't get if it you think the prophecy is about Flora then why are you putting her in there? It just doesn't make sense at all. It's such a risk to take," Tina said, "I know it's the only choice we have but how far do we go?"

"Are you saying that you actually care about Flora?" Seraphina questioned as she looked at Tina, "you never used to care when she was with Luciana…"

"Sera. Now is not the time to be bringing that up. In time we hope that Flora will be able to return home where she will be protected by her parents' magic, same as you two would be," Luciana said, "but we understand that it will take time for that to happen so we won't expect it immediately. As for the whole situation with Grindelwald… we have less chance of her wanting to betray if she knows that we are all on her side and don't hate her."

"That's going to be hard," Queenie sighed, "I'm past it all now but Teenie…"

"I will never forgive her," Tina said, "we lost our parents. She got better because they caught it."

Luciana sighed and looked at her sister. They knew something that Tina and Queenie didn't and the Picquery Sisters were unsure whether they should tell the Goldstein Girls the truth about their parents' deaths.

"They made a deal with the devil," Seraphina sighed, "they couldn't bare seeing their child sick and knew that you'd protect Queenie and Flora with the help of your aunt."

"Parents would do anything to save their children," Queenie said, "that's the one thing Ma always told me."

Tina was silent as she began to join the dots together before her eyes widened.

"Are you saying that our parents chose to save Flora?" she asked finally.

"Yes. It was a choice and they chose that. Parents will do whatever they can to save their children. They would have done it for you two if it had happened with you two," Luciana said, "they never wanted you to know but considering how things have changed you needed to know."

"OK. Thank you for that," Tina said, "I will try and see what I can do with Flora. Meanwhile back to her and Grindelwald. Why are we putting her in there?"

"Because if she is the witch then that can be exploited and he may open up to her and then we pull her out before it's too late," Seraphina said, "but we will pull her out before things get too far," she said, "the whole thing is risky but we have something he doesn't. He knows about the prophecy but not that we know and we suspect who it is as well."

"Everything does make sense though…" Queenie said, "Flora has always been ahead with her magical abilities and her Occlumeny is far better than mine as well. I mean I think we have to try it because we have no other option but we need to be careful at the same time."

"Yes. Fine," Tina said before she rose and headed out of the office and didn't hear Queenie's warning in time. She pulled open the door and froze as she saw the one person she didn't really want to at that moment. Flora and Tina had come face to face at last.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey there everyone!**_

_**The world has changed so much since I last updated. The UK isn't on lockdown yet but it's coming I fear. Hopefully I can make the time productive and get lots of chapters and plan made. I'm rewriting Love Changes Everything and that will be reposted in time. I'm so happy to be writing this new version and can't wait to share it with you soon.**_

_**Stay safe and follow advice.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Flora-Part 6:**

Flora and Tina stared at each other for the longest time possible. Neither knew what to say to each other and this had been the situation that Seraphina and Luciana had been keen to try and avoid. The last thing they wanted… or needed… was the sister duelling in the middle of the corridor when nobody knew Flora was back.

A sign that neither wanted a duel was that their arms were folded and just staring at each other, clearly waiting to see why would make the first move. It didn't seem like anyone would but Tina realised that it was indeed Flora she saw in the Blind Pig on her date with Newt.

Footsteps could soon be heard from behind as Queenie and Seraphina came hurrying forwards.

"Well I'm pleased to see that you two kept your wands away," Seraphina said, "this was the exact situation that we were trying to avoid," she added before turning to Tina, "Luciana and I want to tell the rest of the Aurors that Flora is back so can you keep that quiet?"

"Yes Madam President," Tina said before nodding at the President and heading off with Queenie.

"I'll see you soon Flora. We need to catch up," Queenie said before her arm was yanked by Tina.

As soon as they were out of earshot of anyone Tina turned to her sister.

"It was Flora I saw on my date with Newt," she whispered, "I knew it was her. She hasn't changed much."

"And it's her who I've been feeling in my mind," Queenie said, "she hasn't been in my mind but I could feel that she was around again. What are they doing?"

"Taking a huge risk. As much as I'm still mad at her I don't want her hurt in this," Tina said, "we also need to find out what happened when our parents died. Why did they chose to save her and die themselves?"

A growl of frustration left Tina's mouth as she just couldn't think straight.

"Let's go and get a drink before heading back. I think we need to show them Flora's room. I know how you feel about all this but they'll find out sooner or later," Queenie said before she felt Tina nod, much to the blonde's relief.

"Where could they be?" Jacob asked. It was dark and Tina and Queenie should have been back and yet they weren't. Jacob was beginning to worry.

"I know they were called into the President's office earlier about something but nobody knows why," Newt said, "they're either still with her or something has happened and we need to go to MACUSA and find out," he said, "but yes there is something happening for sure."

The two had been about to apparate out of the apartment when Tina and Queenie appeared before their eyes.

"Where have you been?" Jacob asked as he rushed over to Queenie before spotting Tina biting her lip.

"Tina? What's wrong?" Newt asked as he sensed that something wasn't right.

"Remember I said to you that I thought I saw Flora on our date?" Tina asked and Newt nodded, "it was her. She's been transferred back from Los Angeles and is being put onto the Grindelwald case."

Jacob had to sit down. This was shocking new to him really and he looked at Queenie. The blonde appeared calm whereas Tina seamed furious and anxious at the same time.

"Is that it?" he questioned before Tina shook her head at Queenie. She couldn't find the words to explain the next part.

"Well," Queenie sighed, "we've learnt that our parents made some sort of deal to save Flora's life but they had to give their life for her to live. Also there's a prophecy… one with a lot of risks."

"What kind of risks?" Newt asked.

"There's some sort of prophecy involving a witch and Grindelwald… one of betrayal and love twisted into one," Queenie explained.

"The President and Ms. Picquery think it could be about Flora and she's preparing to go into interrogation with Grindelwald," Tina said, taking up the story, "they are sure Grindelwald knows about it but they want to use that as a way to exploit Grindelwald and get the answers they need. Flora is also dating Mr. Graves so they're hopeful that she can find the answers."

Silence fell on the apartment as the witches allowed their lovers to digest the words they'd just spoken. It was rather a lot to take in really for anyone, not least of all Jacob and Newt.

"And they want to do that because…? That's insane," Jacob said, "what's the plan?"

"To pull her out before things get too close but Flora's Occulemncy is far grater than anyone thinks. Either way this is risky and we don't want Flora hurt," Tina said, "I may not like her much because of our parents' deaths but I don't want Flora hurt either."

She then headed to a seemingly solid wall before pointing her wand at the wall before muttering something. Jacob gasped as he saw a door appear from nowhere with the name FLORA across the door.

"It's Flora's bedroom that hasn't been opened since she was taken in by Luciana," Tina explained, "there's not much use hiding it any more," she said before a sigh escaped her lips and she rested her hand on the door handle before sliding the door open, revealing the youngest Goldstein sister's room, "she may have to come back and live here but I really don't want her to."

"There's some sort of spell on here. Ma and Pa did it but the President thinks that it will only work if Flora's here," Queenie explained, "Teenie doesn't want her back here but the spell won't work unless she is here. I don't know what we're gonna do."

"Until the choice is made then we will carry on as we are," Tina said, "I don't know how I'd cope with Flora back here but that may be taken out of my hands. There is a lot that we don't know about yet. But, with Flora back in New York, I think there is about to be many discoveries and emotions that are unknown. So much uncertainty and I hate it," she said before Jacob defused the situation by mentioning food.

Newt took Tina down to the case to try and calm her down whilst Jacob helped Queenie wondering just what the future held for them and Flora, hoping Queenie would let him meet her so he could see for himself what she was really like. Silently he worried about what would happen if Flora had to come home but that was a matter for another day… if or when it had to happen.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Happy April! I am so sorry for the late updates. Lockdowns mean the days are merging into one and it's hard to tell what day is what sometimes. Hope you're all doing OK. Stay home, stay safe and keep the pressure off your emergency services. Remember this will pass and the sun will shine brightly once more.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxxx**_

* * *

**Flora-Part 7:**

The day that Seraphina and Luciana had been dreading arrived; the day that the Auror Office would find out that Flora had returned. Tina and Queenie had stuck to their word and hadn't breathed a word about Flora's return to anyone inside MACUSA.

"I cannot believe we are about to destroy the harmony here that finally appears to be," Luciana said.

"We have no choice as Flora is almost up to speed. I'm guessing she left early again," Seraphina sighed as she and her sister sat around the breakfast table, minus Flora.

"Yes. I think she sneaks in when people are leaving half asleep or arriving for their shift half asleep. Nobody seams to notice her," Luciana said, "but then again she has grown up with us. She'll have learnt a thing or two about sneaking around."

Tina, Queenie, Newt and Jacob were sat around the Goldsteins' table.

"So today the Aurors find out that Flora will be going straight onto the Grindelwald case. I'm not going to be in the room but I will be there to hear the reactions," Tina said, "I really don't want to get involved but I will if they speak ill of Flora. I may not like her because of what happened but I defend the Goldstein name."

"So will you have her back here?" Jacob asked.

"Well Ms. Picquery spoke of something our parents did when they saved Flora and they said that there's a protective enchantment but it will only work when Flora comes home," Tina said before biting her lip, "I don't want her home. I will never forgive her for what happened to our parents but they did it for a reason and I will have to do right by them. They gave their lives so we would be safe and I need to honour their sacrifice."

"But we need to get used to Flora being back. I mean it's all such a shock to us and we thought we'd never see Flora again," Queenie said, "she has to come home at some point," she said, "no matter what our feelings are about it."

Breakfasts eaten and everyone headed into MACUSA, nervous about what the day would hold. Seraphina and Luciana knew that some would be fine with it all and that some wouldn't but they really had no other choice. It had to be that way. They knew that Tina would be around but not in the room or else the Aurors would know that Tina knew before and might be mad at her for not saying anything. That was the last thing anyone would need. It wasn't Tina's fault at all and she couldn't be allowed to take the fall for the secret.

The Picquery Sisters headed into the Auror Office and looked at everyone gathered.

"Thank you for staying those of you who should be home now. Unfortunately we have had to call you all in to discuss the Grindelwald case," Luciana said. The sisters had agreed that Luciana would take the lead as it was her department, "we cannot break through his walls and time is running out for Mr. Graves. We know he's alive because of his wand's magic core but we don't know where."

"So what are you going to do about it?" someone asked, "we've made no speech progress with him at all."

"Well the President and I have found a solution… but it's risky. There is one who could… possibly get through to him but there is a prophecy and we have no idea if the witch we need to turn to is the one the prophecy speaks of," Lucianna said.

"The witch has been in Luciana's office for the past two weeks getting up to speed but she's almost ready to be brought back to MACUSA and onto the case," Seraphina said.

"Who is it?" another one asked.

"Flora Goldstein," Seraphina answered before the cries of outrage and shock could be heard.

"No way!"

"She's too young!"

"If she's the witch from the prophecy then this is risky!"

"Do you think they have any other option?" came Tina's voice causing everyone to fall silent, "everyone has tried to get Grindelwald to speak but he won't. We're running out of time. Mr. Graves is running out of time as well. Think about it. If there was another option then the President would have done it already. This could be MACUSA's biggest case in history but Europe will take him away and then we cannot find Mr. Graves…"

She fell silent and glanced at the President to see how she reacted before hearing some Aurors agreeing that the case needed to be solved and that it had to be worth a shot bringing Flora onto the case.

They agreed and left before others went up to the sisters.

"Any questions that you wish to ask we will be around to answer but go about your business now and we will see you when you've had time to process all this information!" Luciana called and the Aurors nodded and left.

"Thank you Goldstein," Seraphina said, "those were the right words at the same time."

"I want to know what happened to them," Tia said, "you owe us that much," she said before Queenie walked into the room.

The sisters looked at each other before Lucina sighed,

"When Flora was hovering between life and death your parents went to someone they could trust to deal with the… problem," she said, "he wasn't trusted by anyone but them for whatever reason…"

"You said they made a deal with the devil though," Queenie said.

"He was seen as the devil. He needed something and your parents had to get it for him. They were desperate to save Flora and protect you so they got it on the condition that one of them was spared. He tricked them into giving him the object and he saved Flora, cast the protection charm but gave the Dragon Pox to your parents against his word. They died soon after," Luciana finished, "your mother was meant to survive. Don't be mad at Flora. She didn't ask for any of this."

"I can't be now I know they were tricked. I need to think," Tina said, "but it doesn't change the fact they did it for Flora" she said before leaving with Queenie.

"They had to find out," Luciana said, "now I need to go and tell Flora," she said before sweeping out of the office, once again doubting the choices that had been made.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Hope lockdown is going OK for you. It's actually proving to be productive for me and I'm managing to get ahead on my fics now. I do need to sort my ongoing fic folder out as its chaos but other than that it's going well. Hope you're enjoying this story and I'm planning to get the new version of Love Changes Everything up in May.**_

_**Stay safe, stay home.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Flora-Part 8:**

Luciana sighed before she muttered the spell keeping her office secured. There would be no need for that now were the thoughts going through her head as she opened the door and walked in before freezing.

Flora sat in the middle, surrounded by paperwork and notebooks. She wondered how much information Flora could get from the notes they had gathered so far.

"Flora… take a break. At least whilst I'm here please and drink something," she said before watching as eyes suddenly looked up at her.

"Fine. OK you win," she said rising off the floor to stretch her legs and then she looked around, not wanting to ask the question yet.

Flora's hands wound around the glass and she took on some much needed liquids before sighing softly and headed over to the window, looking out of it, even opening the window a little to let the fresh air in.

"How have you managed to gain so many notes from the few that we have?" Luciana asked as she took a moment to look at the notes the witch had been able to gain.

"It's not just about the information you've been able to gain, it's about his history… everything. In order to understand everything about a person you need to know everything," Flora said, "that way you can exploit things that the person has forgotten about and twist it to your favour," she said before having another drink and grabbing a sandwich and eating it.

Silence fell on the office before Flora looked at Luciana,

"How did the team react when you told them" she asked finally. She had to know now really, as no doubt she would be walking into now everyone knew she was back.

"Some weren't happy with it and let us know how they felt and I will be talking to them later about that because it has to happen," Luciana said, "some understood it and accepted it and left it at that," she said, "it was interesting to see the different reactions from everyone. I think some are just being awkward because they were unable to make the breakthrough on the case."

"I am not surprised they reacted like that really. It must be hard for some as I've come in and it must feel like I am walking on toes here when all I'm trying to do is make the breakthrough that nobody has been able to. I need to find him. I need to save Percival. I love him so much," Flora said before finding Luciana's arms around her.

"You will find him Flora. You've done so much more than any of us have done," she said as she tried to comfort her and stroked her hair, "I have a good feeling this time about it all," she said before stepping back, "There's something else on your mind isn't there?" she asked.

"I will have to go home eventually won't I? To Tina and Queenie I mean," Flora sighed as she went back over to the window.

"Yes you will have to but you know… Queenie almost seems relieved to have you back," Luciana said, "and Tina… well she's had a bit of a wake up call with all of this and maybe you just need to talk to her and see what she has to say."

"I mean she didn't hold her wand to me or attempt to duel me so I guess that's something," Flora said, "I want to at least talk to Queenie. I get the feeling that she went along with Tina so she wouldn't lose her. The only problem was that meant that I was alone. In some ways I wish that things were different but they are the way they are really."

"Sometimes I wish that you were mine and that would wipe everything from your memory but everything that has happened to you makes you who you are today and it wouldn't be right to make you something that you aren't," Luciana said, "I don't want children… at least in this current moment but raising you gave me that chance and I won't ever regret that."

Flora sighed as she looked out of the window, wishing that she could just fly free and be in the fresh air and work but everything she was working on was classified and wasn't supposed to leave the building.

"I shall go for a walk once I have completed the next part of the background. I think I'll be ready in a couple of weeks to face Grindelwald and I'm hoping that I will be able to prise from him where Percival is. If we can find him then he may know what Grindelwald was planning and that would give us the advantage that we need right now."

"We already have an advantage Flora. You. He's not expecting to be questioned any more but we have you getting ready to go in there. Like you said we need to find Graves before it's too late," Luciana said, a slight smile on her face. She'd raised Flora to always think one step ahead… sometimes even out of the box and that appeared to be apparent at that moment in time as Flora was doing just that.

"What's that smile all about?" Flora asked and the older witch realised that she was being watched.

"Just you. You always acted like you weren't listening when I can see that you were," Luciana said, "all those teenage strops because I was trying to tell you something and you still managed to process and learn."

"You just always interrupted me at the wrong moments but I'd always listen to you. Everything you said or did was for me and it may not have seemed like I was grateful but I am. You gave me a home and identity when mine was ripped out from underneath me and I hope that you know that Luciana," Flora told her before watching to see how the Picquery witch would react.

Luciana had been about to say something when she changed her mind and closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around Flora.

"Promise me you'll go out for that walk soon," she whispered.

"I will Luci. After this next part of the background is done," Flora replied softly before Luciana left the office and closed the door. Flora finished the sandwiches and refilled her glass using Aguamenti and carried on with her research and note taking. As soon as that part was completed she went on the walk she'd promised she'd do and wondered what her future held for her now.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey peeps!**_

_**Happy May! Hope you're somehow surviving whatever restrictions you're living under. I'm starting to get into a pattern and routine again and my writing is getting done at last so I'm really happy about that. Also getting ahead is never a bad thing!**_

_**Stay safe!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Flora-Part 9:**

Another week passed and near enough everyone at MACUSA had agreed that Flora deserved a chance to try and break down Grindelwald and save Graves. Nobody had been able to break him down and Graves' life could have been ebbing away slowly.

Tina and Queenie were alone in the apartment and discussing things about Flora.

"I think you should see her," Queenie said, "you don't hate her as much now. What's changed?" she asked.

"What she is being asked to do. She shouldn't be in there and yet she is. If it were you then I'd feel the same way," Tina sighed, "I also get the feeling that Flora doesn't know why our parents died. She deserves to know what happened to them. Why they died. I was mad at her but now I see that I should have been mad at our parents for what they did. They did it to save Flora and I would have done the same if I were in their shoes."

Queenie couldn't help but smile softly as she realised that maybe Tina was willing to try and patch things up with Flora. The suggestion of a meeting between the three was then spoke about with Tina.

The next day Seraphina walked in the door to find Flora making dinner.

"How would you feel about a meeting with Tina and Queenie? They've reached out wanting to talk to you about things," the President spoke cautiously.

"Why? Why now? I don't understand why Tina is wanting to reach out to me now. It seems odd with the timing," Flora said as she looked at her surrogate aunt.

"I think that Tina maybe has realised that she needs to support you through this next phase of things. What you are being asked to do is something nobody ever wanted and I think she's realised that this has just got serious," Seraphina replied.

"I guess I can give Tina a chance. I've met with Queenie a few times and it's gone well so maybe I should meet with Tina too. But it has to be somewhere neutral and I think that should be MACUSA," Flora said after a few moments of silence. She had to think about it for a moment but decided that it would possibly be in her best interest to meet with her sisters together. The least she could do was hear Tina out.

So a couple of days later Tina and Queenie were sat in Seraphina's office with Newt and Jacob to the side waiting for Flora and the President to arrive. The oldest Goldstein twiddled her thumbs as she waited before looking up as she heard the door open.

"Flora…" Tina said as she looked at her sister, taking in how much she'd grown up since the last time she'd set eyes on her sister properly.

"Tina, Queenie," Flora said before sitting down with her sisters as the President went and sat with Newt and Jacob.

"Thanks for seeing us," Tina said, "I was surprised you agreed to this."

"Well I was surprised but considering what I am about to do I could see why you wanted to and the fact that you want to reach out to me."

The sisters began to talk and relax around each other, talking and catching up with each other. Seraphina had her wand ready in case she needed it but it didn't look like she would need it, much to her relief.

"Have they told you about our parents? Why they died?" Tina asked and Seraphina looked up.

"Goldstein now is not the time," the President warned.

"No. What?" Flora asked as she looked at her sisters.

"They got drawn to the dark world and made a deal with the devil," Queenie said, "they just wanted you better and they went to someone with a dodgy past. He promised them that you would get better and that was the end of it."

"But what they didn't know was that in saving your life he took theirs. Pa asked for Ma's life to be spared but he decided to take them both. They knew. They've known ever since it happened," Tina said as she disobeyed the President.

Flora sat there in stunned silence as she tried to process what she had heard,

"They what…?" she asked shocked.

"The life for a life thing but they fell foul of him and he took both their lives," Tina sighed, "I directed my anger at losing them on you when you never asked for them to give up their lives for you. They were just doing what any parents would do and that is save their child. I understand that now and I would have done the same to save you and Queenie. There's something else… you will have to come home at some point…"

"Just how much worse can this get?" Flora quizzed as she rolled her eyes, "do you even want me back? It's been you and Queenie for so long. Living together again would be a huge step for us all."

"You have to come home Flora. The charm won't work else," Queenie said, "when our parents died a charm came over the apartment, but we only lived there with our aunt because you went to Ms. Picquery's to live."

"The charm needs all three of us to work Flora so you will have to come home at some point… even if you don't want to. Ma and Pa did it to keep us all safe and we'll need that in the time that is coming," Tina said, "yes us living together will be hard, volcanic at times but they gave their lives so you could live and we could all be safe."

Flora sat there in silence. She didn't know what to say or do. The information that she'd just been hit with made her feel that the floor beneath her feet had just swallowed her whole. She tried to process it and couldn't. Tears suddenly exploded from her face and she was unable to stop them falling.

Queenie rushed to her sister's side and held her close. She was the only one who'd been using her Occlumency to gain an insight into Flora's mind and could see the confusion and chaos in her younger sister's mind that compassion took over.

"I'll have to come home then, but not yet. I need to process all this first," Flora whispered through the tears and nobody dare argue for it was a lot for Flora to process. But if there was any doubt about whether the Goldstein Sisters were reunited it soon evaporated as Tina went over to Flora and gave her a hug as well, ending Tina's anger at Flora once and for all.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey there everyone!**_

_**Hope you're still hanging in there or things are getting better for you in whatever country you are reading this from. Things in the UK are slowly looking up but there's a long way to go yet. Stay safe and eventually we'll all be OK and able to do things we love. Enjoy the update!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Flora-Part 10:**

Another week passed and Flora finally felt ready to begin interrogating Grindelwald and it wasn't a moment too soon for some people. The tension that had been in MACUSA after the announcement of Flora's return and instant selection for the Grindelwald case had all but disappeared as hopes of finding Graves after so long began to give everyone hope that the case may finally have a breakthrough. The only problem on some peoples' mind was if Flora was really up to the job.

"He's in the interrogation room if you ant to observe him for a few minutes before you go in," Seraphina said as she stood with Flora.

"That might well be an idea," Flora said, "this case will make or break my career. I know it will but the first thing I have to do is find Percival or get him to tell me where he is," she said before stepping into the elevator and looked over her notes again.

She followed Seraphina down to the interrogation room and then stood outside watching the Dark Wizard as he sat there, clearly deep in thought about something. She watched him intently and wrote something down before she nodded and then walked into the room.

"You're new," came the observation she had been expecting.

"New to the case yes," Flora replied as she looked at him before sitting down, "but not new to MACUSA."

"Why this case?" Grindelwald asked as he watched her, "you're a Legilimens…"

"That is correct. Now I understand that you are only answering one question a day… well listening to one question at a time so I have to try and find the answer to one," Flora said, "I do have a list based upon what I have read of your case so far but there is one that I really must know the answer to: Where is Percival Graves?" she asked, deciding to stick to her question, making sure that her mind was closed off to the Dark Wizard couldn't read her mind.

"Why that question? You could have asked me any question you wanted but you chose to ask me that one," Grindelwald smirked, "there must be a reason behind it."

Flora remained silent wondering if she should reveal her relationship to the missing Auror or not. She wondered if he'd use it against her, but she could also use it as a curveball and catch him unaware.

"Someone else who can't talk to me…" he smirked as he looked at her.

"Percival Graves is my boyfriend," Flora quickly said as she looked at him, "we need to find him and make sure that he is OK."

Whatever Grindelwald had expected to exit her mouth wasn't what he'd just heard. Sitting back in his seat he looked at her.

"So, you're Flora Goldstein… He mentioned you a few times in his dreams and lucid state. I was surprised they didn't think to use you first," he smirked.

"Maybe because you thought I wasn't around," Flora spoke, "I've come back especially for the case and I want you to tell me where Graves is so we can save his life. You are already facing serious charges including kidnapping my boyfriend but don't add another death to your list. Please… You have a chance to save someone's life and show that you understand the situation you're in."

"Now why would I do that? Another death doesn't worry me. It's for the Greater Good," the Dark Wizard spoke as he watched Flora.

"Your Greater Good is killing innocent people. You paraded around as Percival Graves and even gained the trust of MACUSA… you revealing where he is won't get charges dropped but it will have an impact on the way the world sees you. We all have light and dark inside us… in some cases it's extremely deep within but it is in there and even that little chunk of light can make a small difference in the world. Now I don't expect someone like you to understand anything of what I've just said but I will stand by the one question I am able to ask due to the conditions you asked for when this all started: Where is Percival Graves?"

Grindelwald watched her intently. Finally, someone who could match her. He'd been waiting for someone like Flora to come along and speak to him. He never saw it as an interrogation, more like a game of cat and mouse but here was a witch who could match him. That had shocked him even if he hadn't shown it to the witch sat in front of him. He just watched her before trying to play another game.

"Well you are a Legilimens so why haven't you just forced your way inside my head? You're fully capable of it," he asked.

"Because I don't go inside peoples' heads without permission," Flora said, "I can control it better but the one thing I would never invade anyone's mind unless they said that it was ok to."

"Well then. Graves is your boyfriend and I will give you permission to seek only the information you need. You do that and we can come to some sort of arrangement over the questions that need answering. You gain any other information and I won't answer any more of your questions," Grindelwald said before moving closer to the table and watched as Flora looked at him intently.

The witch entered the Dark Wizard's mind and was met with a scene of chaos. She may well have been tempted to try and gage more information, but her mind just wanted one thing: To find where her boyfriend was. She focused on that and eventually found it.

As soon as she realised where it was, she pulled out of his mind and saw his reaction. A light smirk appeared on her face.

"I think it's safe to say I won this round. Will you answer another question tomorrow?" Flora asked.

"Yes. I will answer another question tomorrow," Grindelwald replied, "it's nice to finally have someone who I can trust and battle with."

"This is not a battle Grindelwald," Flora said as she rose from her feet, "this is a matter of getting the information we need to form a case against you... or rather European powers. I think you are misunderstood, and I hope to find out why," she said before leaving the room and remaining silent as she headed on her own back to Luciana's office where she immediately told her where Graves was. Now all she could do was sit and wait and hope that Graves would now be found and given the help that he would need.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Happy June! I think we can all agree that this Leap Year has been a mad one and yet I think it's still going to be crazy for a while yet but hang in there! We're all surviving and that is something we can be proud of really. We'll remember this year for a lot of reasons and we will never forget the year that was 2020.**_

_**Stay safe!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Flora-Part 11:**

Flora was sat in Luciana's office going out of her mind with worry. The thought that the team were walking into a trap had crossed her mind, making her nerves increase even more.

The door opened, making her jump, and she looked to see Tina walking in.

"I'm going to stay here with you," she said awkwardly, "you need someone with you even if you don't want to talk," she said as she looked at her.

Flora just nodded and sat down again before fiddling with her notes. She was trying to distract herself but it was failing.

"I'm worried they're walking into a trap," Flora admitted as she looked up at her sister and sighed, "he seemed to genuine though. I just don't know what to believe."

"He has deceived people before and that is why nobody has been able to get through to him," Tina told her, "everyone has either fallen for the deception or not wanted to face him. If he does prove to be telling the truth then there is hope that we can get answers to the questions we need."

Flora just nodded before going back to her notes and beginning to look through them so she could prepare again if the Dark Wizard was leading them to Graves' holding place that Flora had seen.

Tina was just beginning to drift off to sleep when the door opened and she looked up as the door opened and Seraphina walked in. She smiled slightly at seeing Flora's head on Tina's lap before she crossed the room and gently roused Flora.

"We've found him," she said softly, "we found Percival," she said before holding Flora steady as she sat up too quickly causing her head to spin.

"I want to see him," Flora said as soon as she was alert enough.

"You can't see him yet but we can go to the hospital and wait if that is what you want to do," Seraphina said and Flora instantly nodded. Tina quickly took her coat off and wrapped it around Flora before watching as Seraphina apparated away with Flora.

The two landed in the middle of the hospital reception and instantly walked up to see where Graves was. The reception witch didn't want to tell them at first until she realised that the President of MACUSA was stood in front of her. Flora was beside herself with worry and Seraphina thought she was going to have to put a sticking spell on Flora to stop her bursting into the room where her lover was being attended to.

"He told you the truth Flora. I think this case might finally make some progress," Seraphina said as she rested an arm on Flora's shoulder, "you'll have to thank him in the morning for us," she said before hearing a sigh leaving Flora's lips. She did wonder how much Flora had heard but she wasn't bothered.

Hours appeared to pass before a Mediwitch came out and said they could go in. Flora was inside the room and kissing her boyfriend's head by the time the President had joined her. Tears began to cascade down the younger witch's face as she saw properly what state he was in.

"Percival… it's me Flora. I told you I'd wait for you… I just didn't expect you to be in this way," she said through her tears, "when you're better we are going to head to the coast and have a couple of days to ourselves and catch up and then we're going to deal with Grindelwald and make sure that justice is sought," she said softly before yawning.

Seraphina remained quietly in the corner of the room as she spoke to the chief mediwizard about the extent of the injuries without Flora needing to hear. She was a smart witch and could probably guess some of the injuries for herself. She was a bright witch after all. Seraphina had always seen her 'niece' as a Horned Serpent and yet the witch had been a Thunderbird like Tina.

The President watched as Flora spoke softly to Graves before seeing her yawn again in quick succession.

"Right lets get you home and sleep. It's been a long day," Seraphina said before sighing as Flora didn't move, "Flora come on."

"No. I'm not leaving him now I have him back. I'll sleep here tonight," Flora said, "I will come into work as normal but I need to be here for now," she said softly resting her head on the bed.

The older witch sighed before she admitted defeat almost instantly and headed out to speak with the chief mediwizard and asked him to keep an eye on Flora as well to make sure that she didn't overdo it. Seraphina wasn't dumb as to say why but she cared about Flora.

Flora's head hit the bed and she looked up at Graves before she managed to fall asleep for a while. Despite the fact Graves and Flora were dating they'd only been together a few times in LA before the top Auror had been kidnapped. That was something Flora wanted to change once she was able to.

After four hours of sleep Flora woke up and she couldn't go back off so she got out her notebook of questions and began to rewrite them into a list from the most important questions that needed to be answered and she wanted to make sure that she had it in the correct order. Of course she'd get Luciana to look at it later on but she needed to do something to pass the time.

Eventually Flora rubbed her eyes and headed to MACUSA and saw Tina.

"Where's Queenie?" she asked as she couldn't see the blonde-haired sister.

"Gone to sit with Mr. Graves for you so he's not alone. We all know that if he wakes up alone you would never forgive yourself so Queenie left for the hospital," Tina explained, "you must have missed each other by seconds," she added before placing a cup of coffee in her sister's hand, "get that in you. You have a long day ahead," she said before heading off.

Flora sighed before heading to the Auror Office to get the questions check over and prepare to face Grindelwald again.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**How you doing? Still hanging in there? Honestly the first half of the year has been chaos and I have no idea what awaits in the second half of the year but I get the feeling nothing could surprise me any more this year. I've had the notification that I will be back at work by the end of the month so we shall see how that goes. My latest AU will finally be uploaded next month and I hope that people will like it.**_

_**Stay safe!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**LM xxx**_

* * *

**Flora-Part 12:**

Flora walked into the Auror Office to an office where nobody was sat down. Slipping quietly to the desk that she had been assigned, near Luciana's community desk for when she was in the Auror Office, before she felt someone standing in front of her desk. She looked up and saw Tina.

"Didn't think you'd be in," she said softly.

"I need to thank Grindelwald. He let me in when he's refused anyone else Tina. I have to keep the pressure on him and make sure that we can get all these questions answered," Flora said softly as she sipped on a coffee, "I have the questions in a rough order but I need to talk to Luci and see what she thinks are the most important ones. Finding Percival was the most important one but now we have other questions that have to be answered."

Before either sister could say anything a voice hit their ears.

"Stand down Goldstein," it said causing the sisters to both stand to attention, "I meant Tina but that's nice to see that Flora also knows it as well."

"Ms. Picquery. I was just checking on my sister to make sure that she was ok," Tina said, causing a smile to appear on the face of the Auror head.

"Thank you Tina. That will no doubt be appreciated but I must steal your sister for a few minutes," Lucius said and Tina nodded before Flora smiled softly at her and then followed Luciana to her personal office.

Flora sat down and instantly helped herself to another cup of coffee that lay waiting for her and she smiled softly before sighing.

"I need to keep the pressure on Grindelwald," Flora said, "and I need to thank him for saving Percival."

"You also need to have a break as well Flora. I know you'll be back at the hospital once you're done here," Luciana said, "don't make me have to start being your mother again."

"I made a list of questions and I think you should see which ones are needing answering first because I can only ask him one a day," Flora said as she passed her notebook over and smiled softly, proud of her own work.

Luciana looked at the questions wondering how Flora had managed to get them in the correct order and tapped her wand on the paper and rearranged the questions into the important ones and the not so important ones.

"There," she said softly, "Sera said that you got really upset when you saw him in that bed and wasn't sure if you would be in today."

"I have to thank him and even if I don't ask him any questions I can still study him and make notes that way," Flora said, "he'll know that we would have gone to find him as soon as I told you where to find him. If I don't go then he may well think something is up. He's trying to play a game with us and I'm trying to play one with him. The pieces are moving into place. Once I can checkmate him then he will be able to answer more questions," she said as she looked at her mother figure.

"Flora… just be careful," Luciana said, "there's a reason no one has been able to make him open up yet."

"He hasn't met me yet," Flora smirked before she refiled her coffee and before she headed to the elevator and down to the interrogation room once more.

Watching the Dark Wizard being brought in from another doorway it was clear that he had been expecting to be pulled in for questioning. She watched him for a few more moments before she walked in and sat down opposite him.

"Well I had a feeling that I would be seeing you again Miss Goldstein," Grindelwald smirked as he looked at her, "I'm also guessing you have had a very long night with little sleep."

"You would be correct. A search team went to the place you let me see and we found him. Now instead of me picking the first question on my list I will let you pick a number," Flora explained.

"Why? Why let me pick a number when I could see all the questions that need answering?" he smirked.

"Because you're not going to see the questions. All you're doing is picking a number," Flora said, "I'm not that stupid," she said smirking right back at him.

Grindelwald sat back in his chair and watched her. _Finally someone who can match me_ the Dark Wizard thought as he looked at her, "Number three," he said looking at her.

"How do you know I have a number three?"

"Because you said questions and I'm sure that there are more than three questions," came the reply.

Flora sighed and looked at the wizard before looking down at the question.

"Out of all the Ministries for Magic there are all over the world you chose to target MACUSA first. Why?" she asked.

"Most powerful in the world. The two biggest Ministries are here in America and Britain but considering they are all on high alert an attempt to take the Ministry of Magic when I was sweeping Europe would have been a foolish thing to do."

"But MACUSA were also on alert…"

"Yes but not to the extent that the Europeans were. It meant that I could slip over here and begin to infiltrate MACUSA to get what I wanted. See the American Ministry falls… the whole network falls to me."

"Well Newt Scamander saw that never worked so your plan is ruined to an extent…"

"You know I will try and find a way to escape."

"Oh I have no doubt that you will," Flora smirked, "MACUSA is well aware of it. What puzzles me is why take Graves and not Luciana."

"Luciana wasn't Head Auror. She was also the woman who raised you. I wouldn't harm her, not after learning so much about you from Graves."

"So you did learn before you kidnapped Percival then," Flora said before a nod.

"How is he?" the Dark Wizard asked as he looked at Flora.

"Barely alive but alive. He's in a bad way but he should pull through. Thank you for allowing me to see where he was," Flora said, "he's… going to be OK hopefully."

The Dark Wizard smirked and looked at her before she rose, grabbed her things and left. He'd finally met someone with the brains to match him.


End file.
